Shelby Watkins
Shelby Watkins is the Dino Charge Pink Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers. She is also referred to as Pink Ranger and, in roll calls, as Triceratops Power Ranger Pink. Character History A waitress at the Dino Bite Cafe, she stows away on one of Kendall Morgan's digs and accidentally finds the Pink Energem, bonding with the Tricera Zord. Shelby is the daughter of a corporate family, the owners and proprietors of Watkins Ice Cream. Her father, Mr. Watkins, wants her to take over the family business when he eventually steps down. Shelby started working in the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum's Dino Bite Cafe a year before the events depicted in Dino Charge. She wanted more than anything to move up in her role in the museum and be part of the fossil digs instead of serving in the restaurant. When trying to persuade Kendall Morgan, the museum director, and her two assistants Chase and Koda to allow her on a fossil dig does not work, Shelby decides to stow away on their truck for a dig, hoping that it will persuade Ms. Morgan to let her take a job at the dig itself. However, before she could get their attention at the site, a hooded figure steals a crate from the collected items. Shelby chases after the unknown person and gets an assist from Tyler, a passing explorer. It turns out the crate contained an Energem and the hooded figure reveals himself to be a menacing monster named Iceage who, upon realizing Tyler also possessed an Energem, freezes the two. Contact with the Energems saves both from completely freezing and they find themselves with fossilized weapons. When Shelby and Tyler insert the Energems, they become Rangers and are able to fend off Iceage. While on their way back to the Museum, they found Riley Griffin, whose scooter broke in the middle of the journey and offered him a ride. All 3 of them soon discover an underground lab below the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, where they meet Keeper and learn about the Energems and their roles as Power Rangers. Although Shelby is uncertain of why the energem choose him, Kendall convince Shelby that the team needed her knowledge on dinosaurs. He then decided to joins the team. When Shelby offered an idea to find the Energems based on their energy signature, she worked on an E-Tracer alongside Kendall. Although the E-Tracer was hacked by Wrench easily, Shelby’s relationship with Kendall improved immensely. After Sledge was thought to be destroyed and the majority of the Dino Charge Rangers returned to their normal lives, Shelby soon took business classes on the insistence of her father. However after a pep talk from Riley, Shelby stands up to her father, and reveals her own dream is to study fossils. Accepting this, Mr. Watkins apologizes, and gives the team an ice cream dinosaur cake as a favor to his daughter. During her tenure as a Ranger, Shelby had a crush on Tyler Navarro, where she tried to hide her true feelings for him. This resulted in situations like her pretending to be the Princess of Zandar to be around Tyler and even going on a picnic date with him. However, their relationship didn’t fully take develop until Tyler got jealous of her flirting with a member of the N-Zed Boys, Shelby’s favorite band. Trying to prove himself, Tyler tried to audition for the band, only to have stage fright. Shelby then tries to help Tyler’s audition by singing a duet with him. Although they both didn’t get into the band, they recognize each other’s feelings and soon become romantically involved. When a majority of the Rangers were trapped in stone by Badussa, Shelby, using Zenowing's instructions, creates the Spino Zord and the Spino Charger. Soon after, Zenowing offers Shelby a chance to become his apprentice, but she declines, wanting to study real dinosaurs instead. After the timeline was changed and the dinosaurs didn’t become extinct, Shelby becomes one of the caretakers of the new Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo, seen taking care of one of the Triceratops. Personality Shelby is a rough-n-tumble 18-year-old tomboy who loves to get into the dirt. She's strong-willed, stubborn, and direct, which makes dating a challenge... for the boy. She is clumsy and disinterested in all things that don't involve dinosaurs or being a Ranger; She finds business boring to study/learn. She has a crush on Tyler. Dino Charge Pink Ranger Arsenal *Dino Charger #5 - Tricera Charger (Triceratops) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com *Pink Energem Zords *Tricera Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DC Episodes 1-22, DSC Episodes 1-22 - Dino Steel= Arsenal *Dino Charger #5 - Tricera Charger (Triceratops) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com *Tricera Drill Zords *Tricera Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DC Episodes 3, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11, 13-15, 18, 19, DSC Episodes 1, 4, 15-17, 20 - Dino Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #5 - Tricera Charger (Triceratops) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com *Tricera Drill Zords *Tricera Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DC Episodes 10, 12, 14, 16-20, 22, DSC Episodes 1-11, 13, 14, 16, 17, 19, 20 - Dino Super Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #5 - Tricera Charger (Triceratops) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Super Drive Charger *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com *Dino Super Drive Saber *Tricera Drill Zords *Tricera Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DSC Episodes 2-11, 13, 14, 16-20 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Shelby is portrayed by Camille Hyde. *When morphed, Shelby was respectively portrayed by suit actor in in footage from Kyoryuger. Notes *The first casting sheet revealed that Shelby's original name was Sarah. This name would later be used for the next Pink Ranger. *She is the first Pink Ranger on a dinosaur-themed team to have a triceratops motif. *She is the first female to be the only female on the core team and not be Yellow since Tori Hansen. **Ever other since had 2 females (with Yellow being male on 3 ocassions, A-Squad, Mystic Force, Ninja Steel) except Dino Thunder, Jungle Furry, RPM, and Beast Morphers (where Yellow was the female member). **Like Summer from RPM, another female (Gemma and Kendall) joins later. *Shelby shown a dislike behaviour for all things about princess. Homever, her actress Camille Hyde shown a notable interest in royal family. *Shelby's attraction with Tyler is very similar to Amy Yuuzuki's attraction with Daigo Kiryu. See Also *Ami-neesan - Amy's descendant and Shelby's counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER who possessed the Pink Ranger powers. *Yun Dohee, Shelby's counterpart and Amy's successor from the Korean-produced Dino Force Brave. References Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:PR Dino-themed Rangers Pink Ranger Category:PR 5